Dark Cloud: Secrets of the World Map
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: After the defeat of Black Knight Pendragon, the Chronicle2 sword reacts strangely to Toan. Join them, as they begin to unravel the secrets the map has long since hidden


**FINALLY, after months of outlining, working things out, and more, I finally get to post the first chapter of my Adventure series. **

**For those of you who may not know, this story is essentially a reboot of Dark Cloud, a New beginning. I worked on this story for a long while, and i'm proud to say that it's time for it to be released!**

**Also, I suck at chapter names :D **

**I hope all of you guys enjoy this series, as well as leave a review for minor ideas, random things, etc. Now, enough with this stupid author's notes, LET'S GET STARTED!**

_**Dark Cloud: Secrets of the World Map**_

_Chapter 1: Teleportation Temptations_

High above the clouds, a large tower rose, solid through the roaring winds that pelted it. It stood tall and ominous, layered with strong bricks and loose stones, it seemed to mock nature itself fore refusing to go down. At the very top of said tower, loud clangs and thuds were heard, as a ferocious battle was being waged.

A lone knight was fighting against 6 others. His armor was pure black, his weapons a pair of twin swords. The six others were a odd bunch, the one who the knight was currently fighting a green hatted youth with short brown hair, wearing a ridiculous orange poncho. The youth swung at the knight, who only parried his blows away with simple flicks of his wrist. The knight kicked the youth back, dodging a projectile from another ally, this one being a catgirl with auburn hair and a sun dress who was wielding a angelic looking slingshot.

He charged at the catgirl, who shrieked and froze on the spot, before a large mass of something tackled the knight, sending him through the air a short distance before he stopped himself.

"Get out of the way stupid cat thing!" The mass that shoved the knight said. It was another of the fighters, this one a short, stubby human who seemed rather fat, and was wearing the skin of a bear like a jacket. He also carried a insanely large hammer, which seemed impossible for him to use. He picked up the large hammer and swung it at the knight, who dodged it with ease, however the ground it hit cracked.

He swung his sword at the fat hunter, who blocked the blow with his hammer. They stayed locked like that for a few seconds, before the knight brought up his second sword and swung it down onto the fat one, who dodged it by rolling away from the attack.

Suddenly, the knight was pelted with a hail of electrical orbs, each orb making contact with the center of his chestplate. The knight let out a inhuman roar, as the armor slowly began to crack and sizzle, some pieces going so far as to melt and drip onto the floor as black spots. He charged at the genie who cast them, her strange blue hair standing up a bit on end, but he was quickly blown away by a strange surge of wind, which chipped off even more pieces of his armor. He growled at the warrior who stood in front of the genie, wearing a pair of white pants and a sash across his otherwise bare chest.

Almost as soon as the knight regained his bearings, he was assaulted by a hail of fat bullets. His armor bounced most of the bullets off easily, but some bullets pierced the armor, causing the knight to roar in pain. He turned toward the culprit, who seemed to be a long eared child, his ears almost as tall as the rest of its body. He seemed to have a propeller sticking out of his back, which let him hover in the air.

The knight let out another guttural roar, when a large sword blade managed to pierce his armor and his chest. He kicked the green hatted youth away, holding a hand to his chest, which was bleeding copiously. Not one to give up, the knight swung his swords at those who were nearest him, namely the long eared child and the catgirl. The long eared child quickly flew over the knight, while the catgirl rolled under the knight and shot at his back, retreating to the rest of the fighters.

"How much can this damn thing take?" The long eared child yelled.

"I don't know!" The genie yelled at it. The fat hunter chose to talk with action rather then words, as he attacked the knight multiple times with his hammer, each hit denting the knights armor, some hits causing fat pieces of metal to fly off. The knight, infuriated, grabbed the hammer of the hunter, and threw it, along with the hunter, across the room, into the bare chested warrior, both of them collapsing into a pile of limbs. The green hatted youth tried to follow the hunter's lead, only to have himself picked up by the knight himself, the knights right hand wrapped tightly around the youth's left hand.

"Toan!" The genie yelled, fear evident on her face.

"Master!" The catgirl yelled, looking frightened.

The knight brought up his left hand, preparing to finish one of the fighters with a single sword strike. Toan's eyes widened in fear, as the sword swung down upon him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Confused, he opened his eyes, seeing the knight's sword literal millimeters away from his skin. The knight seemed to be studying Toan, his right hand trembling a bit. Toan took the opportunity and swung his sword at the knights right hand.

A blood curdling scream was heard, as the knight's right hand fell off, blood gushing from the wound almost in bucketfuls. Toan quickly retreated from the knight, who let out roar after inhumane roar. What was visible of his eyes under the armor seemed to gleam red, and he let out one large, glass shattering yell, when the very heavens themselves seemed to have split, and a lone, shooting star streaked through the knight, it vanishing into dust when it hit the floor. The knight looked at the large hole through its chest for a second, its eyes widening in understanding, when he fell to the floor, vanishing into a large cloud of black smoke.

As the smoke cleared, set upon the floor was a ornate sword. Its golden hue and hilt seemed to speak and give off waves of unnatural energies. Toan edged towards the sword, slightly afraid something was going to attack him from the shadows. As he grasped the sword's finely made hilt, a loud hum filled the air as the sword started to glow blue. Suddenly, Toan was pushed away from the sword by a mysterious power, a large map falling out of his pockets, it too glowing blue. The sword lifted itself into the air, its point still facing downwards. The map slid slowly under it, laying flat across the floor. The sword started to spin, slowly at fist, before it sped up rapidly, it becoming a blue blur. The map seemed to grow longer and wider, the seals that normally marked the edges of the map growing to match the map's new dimensions. Suddenly, everything went silent, everything went still, and it stayed as such for a few, long, seconds.

The earth began to shake. It was subtle at first, but it slowly began to worsen over time, as the fighters were thrown off their feet by the sheer force of the earthquakes. The map flipped itself over during the earthquakes, and the sword began to shoot beams of pure white into the back of the map. A large, resounding crash filled the air, as the roof to the tower was blown off, and a large beam of light seemed to emanate from the moon itself, hitting the sword's hilt. The sword's beams grew stronger, and after a while, the beam from the moon faded, the sword's own beam fading as well. The sword slowly began to float down, landing carefully by the World Map, it's blue flow fading, until it was gone. The map lost its blue glow, before it flipped itself once again, laying still.

"What the hell just happened?" The fat hunter yelled, getting to his feet.

"Shut up Goro." The genie said, shaking her blue hair free of rubble.

"Guys, can we please not fight?" The catgirl asked, looking nervously at the others.

"Fine.." The genie grumbled.

Toan slowly approached the map, looking at it curiously. It looked the same as the old world map, contents wise at least. It has Norune village, Matataki, etc. etc, but it also had a lot of blank area around it. Curious, Toan flipped the map over, looking startled. Across the back, a new, strange area appeared, with flicking dots for major areas. One of the dots was blinking blue, a dot that was near a area called, "Sindain". Toan lightly pressed his finger to the blue dot. Strange auras of light started to surround all the fighters as well as Toan, and they all vanished, along with the map.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, deep underground, a bored, exhausted looking person sat, staring at a glass orb in front of him. He was inside a room that seemed to consist of only reds, blues, yellows and greens, while his cloak was the only black thing in there. A unnatural amount of clocks seemed to align the walls, along with photos of other people. The person yawned, before the glass orb started to flash red, a loud alarm filling the room.<p>

"Oh damn. Finally, some action!" The person said, smiling with glee, his auburn red hair dancing upon his head, his golden eyes shimmering with excitement. He quickly left the room, almost skipping along the way down a glass hallway. He stopped before a black door and opened it, walking inside to a room where everything was black. The lone light that filled the room seemed so incredibly dim in the room, while a hooded person sat upon a throne of burned marble.

"What is it?" The hooded person asked, his voice gravely.

"Sir, the alarm's been set off.." The auburn red haired person said.

"..It seems Aga has fallen after all." The hooded person said, sighing. "Very well. Get the minions. We need to isolate the incident, immediately. You'll be going into the field with them, do not let me down."

"Yes sir!" The red head said, happily leaving the room. The hooded man stared after him, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Inside the lovely village of Sindain, people were walking in and out of the village, all of them carrying fruits or vegetables. Two people stuck out from the rest. One of them, a redheaded girl with a extremely long pony tail, was directing the other to do certain tasks. The other was a blond haired boy, with a brown beret placed on his head.<p>

"Monica, is all of this necessary?" The golden haired said, loading a barrel full of red fruit.

"Of course it is Max, what happens if the harvest goes bad?" Monica said, scolding Max. "We need to have extra in case anything happens!"

A light flicked slightly in front of them. It was barely noticeable, until a large group of people appeared in front of Monica and Max in a massive dogpile. They all argued, groaned, and complained, until they spotted Monica and Max, who was staring at the sight as though Flotsam himself had appeared in front of them. The pile of people quickly got to their feet, drawing their weapons.

"Uh...Hi." Toan said, waving to Max and Monica.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN. Yeah I suck at cliff hangers. :P Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this!**


End file.
